


Two-Way Street

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult JiKyu, Angst, But am I, Epilogue to One Way Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Discovery, as my subplot, but for a reason, jaesahi, just messing with u guys, lol, mentions of yoshi bcos i need to see his face in my head for my mind to actually work, need I explain why hyunsuk is here im obsessed with him thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: "Sometimes you need some time on your own to find your way back home."Now in their thirties, Jihoon and Junkyu meet again. A lot has changed. Both of them have changed. But as Jihoon see Junkyu again for the first time in many years, he ponders on the dreadful possibility that maybe he himself hasn't changed at all. But Junkyu has.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu&Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Two-Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you know," Junkyu began, "why fairy tales always end with a. . . happy ending?"
> 
> "Why?" He heard Jihoon whisper to his hair.
> 
> "Because the writer," said Junkyu, "or the director. . . they. . . they know when to stop the story. And they stop. . . they stop right when all is well. They stop when the moment is beautiful."
> 
> Junkyu's throat hurt now from holding back his sobs.
> 
> "And what we have," he went on to say, just as a bead of tears rolled down his cheek, then he chuckled, "I think it's beautiful."
> 
> —One Way Love, Chapter 12: Ever After.

The door on _Magnum_ burst open and out a girl in her twenties so furious she bumped into Jihoon, who was just about to walk in. Jihoon, his hands slightly raised now, gaped and blinked at the girl. Her face, which just seconds ago was in a state of emotional fury, slightly softened then turned red.

“Sorry,” she managed, then scurried off.

Jihoon turned to see her run off the street. And as he was just opening the door again, a guy startled him by sprinting off past him, shoving him by the shoulder in the process. The guy only quickly looked at him but did not apologize and went off to chase after the girl.

In spite of all of this, Jihoon found himself smiling, while frowning at the same time, feeling like he was experiencing a déjà vu.

Finally inside, Jihoon walked up to the counter to get himself a cappuccino. As he waited, he checked his phone. No reply. Standing by the counter, Jihoon decided to finally call his friend, who picked up on the fourth ring.

Jihoon cleared his throat, “Jaehyuk,” he said, “where the hell are you, man?”

“I’m coming,” said his friend Jaehyuk. 

Jihoon looked outside, saying, “Where are you exactly?”

“I, uh. . . on my way,” said his friend, “hey what’s with the rush. I’ll be there before you know it.”

Jihoon resisted rolling his eyes. “Get your ass here,” he said one last time, “and quickly.”

Then he ended the call. He looked up when his coffee was served. He smiled at the guy then paid for it. He walked to a small table right beside the glass window, placing his messenger bag beside him. Since it was only nine in the morning, the cafe was barely occupied yet. Looking around, he found there was only him and a couple of other solo goers. 

As Jihoon stirred his coffee, he logged in on his Instagram and saw Yoshi’s post on top. He was smiling right at the camera with his wife Kay, who was now pregnant again, and their son Iljoon right in the middle. Smiling, Jihoon tapped twice to _heart_ it. Then he scrolled down. 

And what he saw next stopped him from stirring.

It was Junkyu’s. He was not in the photo. But that was because the photo was taken by him. It was a photo of the window of the plane beyond which could be seen the wing and the flaps of the plane and the slightly foggy view of the runway. 

Heart beating faster, Jihoon read the caption:

_Touchdown, SoKor. No place like home._

Looking up, Jihoon set down his phone. He was suddenly breathless.

_He’s back._

Blinking, Jihoon picked up his phone again, then started calling Hyunsuk. When Jihoon was directed into voicemail, he tried again. Hyunsuk picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, man, I’m busy,” he heard Hyunsuk whisper.

“Sorry,” said Jihoon, slightly surprised, “I, um. . . Junkyu. He’s. . . Did you know he was coming home?”

“Junkyu’s coming home?” came the surprised voice.

 _No, he doesn’t_.

“He posted something on Instagram,” said Jihoon, “I think he’s here.”

“Wh—Here? Already?” Now Hyunsuk’s voice was high-pitched, “When did he arrive?”

Jihoon opened his mouth to say he didn’t know, but then he said, “Wait, hold up, I’ll check the post again.”

The post was uploaded three hours ago. 

“I think he got here three hours ago,” said Jihoon, continuing.

Hyunsuk went on to say that Jihoon must reach out to Junkyu and ask him to meet with them soon, to which Jihoon said he would do—or lied about, just so Hyunsuk would let it go. Jihoon was suddenly regretting calling him. Thankfully after five minutes, Jihoon heard someone from the other line yell Hyunsuk's name and the latter had to end the call.

Jihoon pulled up his Instagram again, but his feed had been refreshed and Yoshi and Junkyu's posts disappeared and were now topped by others. Jihoon searched for Junkyu's name, but then halfway he realized he would get better results if he typed in his username. Which put a smile on Jihoon's face.

_koalaboiii__

Jihoon looked at the _photo_ again. He stared at it for a few seconds, imaging Junkyu taking seating behind, taking the picture. Jihoon double-tapped. He thought for a moment. Then he commented:

_Welcome home. See u around._

Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. He gulped. Then, not taking his heart from the screen, he finally took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey."

Jihoon looked up, wide-eyed, sure he thought he heard Junkyu. But seeing it was Jaehyuk, Jihoon almost deflated. "Hi," he greeted back. "I only got for mysel—"

"No, it's fine," said Jaehyuk, "I don't think I'm in a mood for coffee today, anyway."

"Well, go get yourself something, at least."

Biting his lower lip, Jaehyuk looked at Jihoon, then down to his coffee. "Smells good," he said.

Jihoon took a sip, looking at Jaehyuk.

"Okay, fine," said Jaehyuk finally, standing up.

Smiling, Jihoon took out his laptop and opened the documents he was going to show Jaehyuk. But though his eyes were scanning the hundreds of ant-like black letters in front of him, his mind was now drifting back to the last time he and Junkyu had talked, and it seemed a long time ago now.

Because it was.

And now that Jihoon came to think of it, the last time he and Junkyu had had a real conversation was three years ago, on Jihoon's 29th birthday. Over the phone. But that was all it was. A talk, too friendly, too formal. Gone were the impish tones, the playful jokes, the. . . sweet wishes. Years had just gone by with the bond they had slipping through each other’s fingers. . . deteriorating. And then they just stopped talking. 

There was no significant reason behind it at all. It just happened. It was just like they just watched each other through screens of their phones, seeing but no longer sharing the feeling they did when they were together. They would comment on each other’s posts, but eventually. . . those comments stopped mattering and had become just any other comment from strangers. 

But now, knowing that Junkyu was really here and Jihoon could actually tell him what he wanted to tell him. . . gave Jihoon such a physical rush as if Junkyu had just been reborn—as if he had just become more than a code, more than a photo on Instagram.

And as though Junkyu had just heard him thinking, Jihoon’s phone buzzed then lit up. The notification bar bearing Junkyu’s username was enough for him to grab his phone fast as a lightning and tap the bar, expecting that Junkyu had replied to his comment. But he hadn’t. Because Junkyu had instead sent him a DM. 

Jihoon blinked, mouth slightly agape. He stared at Junkyu’s profile photo for a moment. Just then Jaehyuk returned to the table with his coffee. Jihoon looked up at him, hearing him say something but not really listening. Then, distracted enough now to actually have the courage to open Junkyu’s message, Jihoon looked down on his phone again then tapped the DM.

And upon reading the short sentence, an electric shock coursed through his body.

_Hi. Where u at?_

A huge smile spread on Jihoon’s face. 

“What’s funny?” he heard Jaehyuk say, then when Jihoon did not answer he leaned closer to see what Jihoon was so fascinated about in his phone. “Who’s that?”

Jihoon finally looked up, making Jaehyuk lean back to his seat. Slightly looking dazed, Jihoon said, “Junkyu.”

Jaehyuk frowned at him. “Who’s that?”

Jihoon blinked. Right, he thought, he’d forgotten that he was no longer within the circle of friends he was in years ago, the circle in which everybody knows Junkyu. “Um,” Jihoon began, “he’s my. . . friend,” then looking outside, dreamlike, eyes unfocused, he added, smiling, “my best friend.”

“Oh,” said Jaehyuk. “Kim Junkyu?”

Jihoon turned to look at his colleague. “You know him?”

“Yeah, kind of,” said Jaehyuk, “and you’ve mentioned him a few times.”

“I have?” Jihoon slightly frowned. When he’d started working at Hikun’s Corp. four years ago, he’d refrained from talking of his life prior to his joining the company. Junkyu, Hyunsuk and Yoshi were his secret community, his relationship with them a sacred place he could go to whenever he was down or feeling low. And he had wanted to maintain that by not associating them with the stressful demands of work.

“You know what,” said Jaehyuk, “I think it was Sahi.”

Jihoon’s continued frowning. “Now who’s that?”

It was Jaehyuk’s turn to blink at him. His colleague cleared his throat before saying, “I mean Mr. Hamada.”

Jihoon’s face cleared and he was charged by an urge to pry on Jaehyuk’s easy shift to their boss’ nickname, but thought against it because it wasn’t as if he didn’t already know. And besides he was more curious with the fact that their boss knew of Junkyu. But then again, people from the corporate world knew each other.

Still, Jihoon asked, “How did Mr. Hamada know Junkyu?”

“We’ve had past projects with them,” said Jaehyuk, “but not the ones here from Korea.”

“Japan?”

“Yeah,” said Jaehyuk.

Jihoon nodded. Then, remembering only now that he still hadn’t replied to Junkyu, his eyes slightly widened and his fingers started fumbling on the keyboard. He gulped. He thought of what he should answer. Then he just started typing:

_I’m out for work. But I’m free._

Jihoon had only realized how he’d sounded when he’d already sent the message. He tried to delete it, but Junkyu had already seen it. He replaced his phone back onto the table and waited. He perked up when he saw the typing bubble, but then it disappeared just as quickly. Jihoon’s heart was now hammering against his chest.

“You okay?” he heard Jaehyuk ask. Jihoon looked up to flash him what he hoped could pass as a smile, then nodded his head. But Jaehyuk said, “What’s wrong?”

That was when Jihoon fully looked at Jaehyuk. He stared at him, weighed the words. “Actually, man,” Jihoon began, but then he stopped. “Never mind,” said Jihoon, forcing himself to look at his laptop. Then he started turning it to face Jaehyuk. “Here’s the draft,” he said. 

When Jaehyuk pulled the laptop to him, Jihoon threw a quick glance at his phone. Nothing. He looked at Jaehyuk again. Jaehyuk himself was looking at his phone. Jihoon looked on, expecting Jaehyuk to put down his phone and give Jihoon a quick feedback for the first part of the draft. But Jaehyuk seemed more focused on his phone than he was on the laptop screen, so Jihoon asked, “What’s up?”

Jaehyuk looked at him, immediately setting down his phone. "Nothing," he told Jihoon, but Jihoon felt the former had something more to say so he waited. And he was right because Jaehyuk looked up at him again and said, somewhat reluctantly, "I think someone's asking me out, but it's like h—that person is waiting for me to give the signal. I mean. . ." he started talking to himself here, ". . . why can't you just ask me directly since you obviously want it more than I do."

Jihoon blinked, processing the magnitude of Jaehyuk's words, wondering if the universe was trying to help him or put him down, and realizing the huge similarity of his and Jaehyuk's situation—except Jihoon was on the blaming end.

Swallowing, Jihoon asked Jaehyuk—despite knowing already, "Who's that?"

And as expected, Jaehyuk didn't answer him.

Both quiet now, Jihoon picked up his phone and stared at it for a while.

_I do want this more than Junkyu._

Straightening up, Jihoon started typing:

_Are you free?_

The typing bubbles appeared. Jihoon’s heart leapt inside.

_I am. But a little jet-lagged. Tired, but can’t sleep._

Jihoon didn’t know where he’d gotten the courage but he replied:

_Can I help??_

He smiled at himself, trying to convince himself that this was just a normal reply, nothing flirty about it. But when he started noticing that Junkyu was taking too long to reply, he immediately added:

_I mean I know a place that's really good at getting rid of jet lags. Maybe tonight?_

When he'd sent it, he breathed. Then he watched as the typing bubbles appear and disappear. Then when Junkyu finally sent a reply, he couldn't believe his eyes:

_How about now instead?_

Jihoon read it again, then he checked the username. He really was talking to Kim Junkyu.

Jihoon had not expected that at all. But maybe that was on him. Because all these years he had clung on to the idea of a subdued Junkyu. And Jihoon had gotten used to that. He had become accustomed to a Junkyu who was respectful of himself and did not play around. But now Jihoon felt like he was talking to another person.

And he liked it.

Smiling now, Jihoon thought of what to reply, but he was certainly hyped up now. But then, as though only realizing it now, he looked up at Jaehyuk. _This meeting_ was supposed to take two to three hours long. And wouldn't it be unfair to Jaehyuk for Jihoon to leave when Jaehyuk himself could have just simply gone and be just as selfish as Jihoon?

"Hey," said Jihoon. Jaehyuk looked up.

"Maybe you should go on that. . . date," said Jihoon.

"What date?"

Jihoon licked his lips. He thought for a moment. "With Mr. Hamada." Jihoon looked away.

Jaehyuk was quiet. When Jihoon finally turned to look at his colleague's face, he didn't look embarrassed at all. His face was calm, and he was simply staring at the laptop screen.

Then he looked up, and Jihoon was a little startled.

"Do you have someplace to be?" He asked Jihoon.

Jihoon stared back. He didn't know what to say. 

"Go," said Jaehyuk, closing Jihoon's laptop, "but I'll take this with me. Review on it."

Jihoon opened his mouth to say something, but words won't come out. Jaekhyuk seemed to find this amusing, for he smiled, took a sip of his coffee. Jihoon blinked, licked his lips, then started a reply to Junkyu.

_If that's ok with u. Where do u wanna go?_

The reply went:

_Craving for some ice cream._

Jihoon smiled, then he looked up at Jaehyuk. And Jaekhyuk, always quick-witted, seemed to have sensed it because he said, standing up, "I'll leave you be."

"Wait," said Jihoon, standing up as well, "I'm coming with you."

Once outside, Jihoon offered Jaehyuk a ride on his bike instead, but his colleague refused, and Jihoon knew that pushing would only make Jaehyuk feel even badder. 

Just as Jihoon was thinking of saying something other than an apology, a car pulled over in front of them. And both of them recognized immediately that they exchanged glances. When the window rolled down, their boss, Hamada Asahi waved a hand, slightly smiling.

Jihoon looked again at Jaehyuk, who had frozen. Jihoon then waved and smiled at their boss, who nodded at him. 

“You guys goin’ somewhere?” said their boss.

It was Jihoon who answered. “I am, sir,” he said, “but Jaehyuk’s got a lot of free time.”

Jaehyuk turned at him but didn’t say anything. Jihoon smiled at him then gestured for him to get inside the car. Jaehyuk blinked at him, then turned back to their boss. Quietly, he got in. Jihoon smiled at them, “Bye,” he waved.

As the car took off, Jihoon quickly fished out his phone and called Junkyu. He didn’t know if Junkyu had changed his number, but his guts were telling him that the line would ring.

And it did. Jihoon’s heart rate picked up at the second ring. And on the third, someone picked up the call.

“Hello?” came the voice from the other line.

Jihoon swallowed, then said, “Hello. Junkyu?”

A pause.

Still nothing. Jihoon’s heart was now pounding. “It’s me,” he said, “Jihoon.”

“No, I know,” came the reply. A chuckle. “I just. . . I thought you changed your number.”

“Is that why you haven’t called me in years?”

As soon as that came out of Jihoon’s mouth, he cursed inwardly. What was the fuck was he doing?

“No,” said Junkyu, chuckling, and Jihoon wished right there that he could see him, could see his face, “I just. . . wait, so are we. . . meeting?”

“Yes,” Jihoon said immediately, “I’ll pick you up. Well,” he glanced to his right where his bike was parked, “if you’re okay with. . . hopping on my bike.”

Another chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve seen your motorbike on Instagram,” said Junkyu, “beautiful. . .”

Jihoon smiled. _You’re beautiful._

“. . . but I’m actually already in my car right now,” Junkyu went on, “I. . . picked up something.”

“Oh,” said Jihoon, “so. . . should we. . . where exactly do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” said Junkyu, laughing, “you tell me. You’re the Seoul citizen.”

Jihoon smiled. “Well, I do know a good Ice cream parlor around here.”

“Good,” said Junkyu.

“Where are you,” asked Jihoon, “are you at your mom’s house?”

“No,” said Junkyu, “I checked in on a hotel. They’re all at Chunju, visited the old house there. So, um. . . can you give me the location? I can. . .”

“Oh, remember the cafe we loved to go to?” said Jihoon.

“Which one?” laughed Junkyu.

“Treasure Cafe,” smiled Jihoon.

“Oh, it still stands?” said Junkyu, sounding genuinely surprised. 

Jihoon chuckled. “Yeah,” he said, “but it’s bigger now. And they changed the name.”

“Wow,” he heard Junkyu say.

“Yeah,” smiled Jihoon, because he could just imagine how Junkyu looked right now.

“So what’s it’s called now?”

“ _Magnum_ ,” said Jihoon.

“Fancy,” said Junkyu, “so, wait, is that the place you mean? Do they sell Ice cream now?”

Jihoon laughed. “No,” he said, “that’s a different Magnum.”

“Oh,” said Junkyu, chuckling, “so where?”

“Oh, it’s just. . .” Jihoon looked up at the street, “you know what I can wait for you here, then we can take a walk to that parlor.”

“Okay,” said Junkyu, “I’ll get going.”

“Okay,” said Jihoon.

“Bye.”

“Bye. . . Kyu.”

Jihoon waited. His heart beat abnormally fast. Junkyu said, one last time, “Bye.”

And Jihoon couldn’t tell whether he was imagining things, but he thought he saw—in his head—the smile on Junkyu’s face.

For ten or fifteen minutes, Jihoon waited. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he'd imagined Junkyu to come wearing a suit, or anything fancy like his boss wore to work. But when Jihoon heard the bell on the door of the cafe clang, signaling new admittance, and he looked up to see, he thought he was dreaming—or had been brought back to the past.

There Kim Junkyu was, standing by the door, craning his neck, both hands tucked inside the pockets of his hoodie. 

Jihoon froze for a while, looking. Something pierced through his heart—something he couldn't explain. But it was the good kind. 

Jihoon waved his hand for Junkyu to see. And when Junkyu caught it, when he met Jihoon's eyes, Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. Then, as Junkyu, smiling, started making his way toward him, Jihoon's heart started pounding like crazy.

As Junkyu neared, Jihoon stood up, waiting, blushing. 

"Hi," smiled Junkyu when he reached the table.

Jihoon offered his hand, but Junkyu hugged him instead. Slightly stupefied, Jihoon could only hug back, while maintaining his smile.

"Hi," Jihoon managed when they broke away.

Junkyu was smiling at him, and it was so blinding Jihoon couldn't help but look away, fidget.

"So," Junkyu began, "shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah," said Jihoon immediately, "let's go."

Jihoon let Junkyu walk slightly ahead of him, one hand placed on the small of Junkyu's back. "You're too much of a gentleman now," Junkyu teased him, "too polite."

Jihoon only smiled.

Once outside, Jihoon finally took a closer look at Junkyu's face under the morning sun.

But Junkyu was looking at him, too, and it made Jihoon a little uncomfortable—shy. And as he looked away into the bustling street, he realized that Junkyu's smile had become permanent. It never left his face now. He was. . . glowing with it.

"Is that your bike?"

Jihoon looked at Junkyu to see him pointing at his parked bike. "Oh, yeah," said Jihoon.

"Why didn't you get a car?"

"I have one," said Jihoon shyly.

"Oh," Junkyu smiled.

"Let's go?"

"Kaja," laughed Junkyu. And Jihoon chuckled.

As they began their walk, it was Junkyu who started talking, pointing out the changes he noticed since he'd last walk the same street, comparing the temperature here and in London, the way of people here and there, and Jihoon listened eagerly, smiling—but that was only because Junkyu was smiling, and Jihoon found that his smile had become even more contagious now. 

He'd never expected he would see Junkyu like this. So happy, so. . . light.

 _He’s changed_.

And Jihoon felt a little sad for realizing that, for finally admitting that to himself. Because he'd noticed the changes even before—just reading through Junkyu's Instagram posts, his captions becoming jollier, and sometimes awe-inspiring. 

But unwilling to succumb to his insecurities, Jihoon focused on Junkyu's face. And that only seemed to magnify his inner dilemma. 

He wondered, as he scanned Junkyu's face, if he was still part of the reason why Junkyu looked like that—why he was happier. 

". . . and when I met with Hyunsuk-hyung there," Junkyu was saying, "I was jumping like a boy. I can't believe I was seeing him. It felt like coming home to Korea!"

Jihoon chuckled. "Well," he said, "Hyunsuk-hyung does represent Korea in some way."

Junkyu laughed. "I know! Everything about him just screamed Korea! Oh! Before he left, I asked him to give me his jacket."

"What kind of jacket?" 

Junkyu stopped, laughing, then, grasping Jihoon's forearm he said, "An Off-White jacket."

Jihoon smiled, trying to ignore the sensations Junkyu's touch left all over his body. "And he gave it to you?"

"He did! He missed me!" Junkyu laughed some more. "We ate at this. . . fancy restaurant, which was mostly frequented by students," he went on to say, "and most of them, I think, are the types who just, you know, are fond of Asian males. And I think they mistook Hyunsuk-hyung as an actor! Can you believe that? Yoo Seung Ho! Oh, my god. We couldn't eat properly! Then," Junkyu swallowed here, keeping himself from laughing, "when Hyunsuk-hyung tried to explain that he wasn't Yoo Seung-Ho, I told them he's his brother!"

This time Jihoon's smile had broadened. But he already knew all of that. Hyunsuk had told him everything. In fact, he was supposed to be with Hyunsuk on that trip. It was a business trip for Hyunsuk, but the man had asked Jihoon to come. And though Jihoon had very much appreciated the gesture, he had refused. He was not ready to meet Junkyu then. Again. He was working things out on himself, and he couldn't face a Junkyu at that state—at a state where he felt he was yet complete.

_Are you now?_

Five minutes later, they reached the Ice cream parlor. But they had to wait for a little longer because it was packed with students. They got in only when the first group came out.

"Which flavor?" Jihoon asked Junkyu.

Junkyu looked at the varieties of flavors, slightly pouting. Jihoon smiled as he looked at and waited for Junkyu. Then Junkyu looked at him, grinning.

"I'd like to try something new," he told Jihoon, "so you pick something for me—oh, but not the mint one, please."

Then Junkyu left him there and took a seat at a vacant table just behind Jihoon. Jihoon got them both a Deep Raspberry Ganaches. As he waited, he bought a bottle of water. Chugging it, his eyes fell on the different sorts of cakes on the other side of the counter. One tag of a cake said: _Better than Sex_.

Jihoon choked. 

He heard Junkyu chuckle behind him. "Are you okay?" The latter then asked. Jihoon turned, smiling, trying to subdue his coughs. He nodded at Junkyu. 

Beside him Jihoon heard the girls giggle. "Sorry," Jihoon smiled at them. They smiled back. 

When Jihoon got their cones, they walked out of the parlor, laughing for no reason. 

"What happened?" Junkyu asked as soon as Jihoon handed him his cone.

Jihoon blushed, smiling. "I, uh, choked on water."

Junkyu chuckled. "You must have downed it like a pipe."

"I did," Jihoon agreed. Then, as though he was only remembering it now, he offered the bottle to Junkyu, who took it.

He watched as Junkyu opened it, then drank it empty. Jihoon said, "Should I get anoth—"

"No," said Junkyu, licking his lips. He looked around him then upon seeing a trash can, threw the bottle.

For five more minutes or so, they walked and talked some more. Junkyu had began asking Jihoon about Yoshi. Jihoon told him that when he'd started working, he'd also started saving up to get a new apartment. And when he had, he had transferred there instantly, but mainly because it was a walking distance from the company. Yoshi had now bought a house of their own in Gangnam and was now exhibiting their works and were earning real money from their commissions.

The two finally stopped at the park, took a seat on one of the wooden benches. Behind them was a fountain, and they sat, body slightly turned to watch it, so now they were facing each other, one arm slung across the back of the bench.

As Jihoon watched the water rise and fall, he was taken back to that night in the gazebo, where, almost magically, he'd finally realized things and actually reflected on them. It was that night, he felt, that he became—or began—aware of himself. Aware of everything around him. With Junkyu.

Now he watched Junkyu, smiling at the fountain, his eyes almost glinting. Watching those eyes made Jihoon feel. . . home.

"So," he began, "how have you been. . . Kyu?"

Junkyu looked at him, blinked at him. Then, smiling, he looked away, as though searching for words. "Fine, I guess," he said finally. Then, looking up, he said, "how about you?"

"Me, too," said Jihoon, nodding his head. _Because you’re here with me_.

"Do you have. . ." Junkyu began again, and Jihoon waited, ". . . Are you with someone?"

Jihoon was quiet for a moment. If he answered it, he would have to ask the same question, and he wasn't prepared for Junkyu's answer.

Jihoon smiled, shaking his head. "No," he said. Then, "You?"

"I am," said Junkyu.

Jihoon's heart crushed. 

"Two, actually," Junkyu went on, then smiling, "two wonderful cats."

Jihoon blinked. Then he managed to let out an awkward chuckle. 

"They're an amazing company," said Junkyu, smiling.

"Yeah?" said Jihoon, smiling now, "I saw them on Instagram."

Junkyu smiled at him.

"They're beautiful," added Jihoon. "Like their mom."

Laughing, Junkyu made a face at him. 

"What?" smiled Jihoon.

"You haven't changed at all, Park Jihoon," said Junkyu.

Jihoon bobbed his head, smiling big, "No, I guess not."

"Actually, that's not so true, I think," said Junkyu, ". . . you're. . . you sound like my father now."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess?" smiled Jihoon.

"Yeah," said Junkyu, smiling back, "you've changed. I mean your pick-up lines sound more terrible now."

Jihoon chuckled. 

"But it'll definitely help you settle down," said Junkyu, "get you a decent woman."

Jihoon looked at Junkyu. Then, looking at the fountain, he said, "I think. . . I no longer have. . . specific preferences. I. . . I just. . . I'd like to spend my life with someone who understands me. . . Someone who knows me, and willing to. . . tolerate my flaws. . And someone with whom I would do the same. . ." Then he looked back at Junkyu. "Doesn't have to be a woman," he said, looking Junkyu straight in the eyes, "just. . . that kind of _person_."

Junkyu was looking at him, then looked away, looking like he was holding back a smile. But so was Jihoon, who also looked at the fountain. The water rose. Then Junkyu suddenly said, "It's true what they say that sometimes. . . sometimes you need time on your own to find your way back home."

Jihoon frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Junkyu glanced at him. He smiled, then shook his head. "I was talking to myself."

After a few moments, they started roaming around the park, talking about things they had been up to for the past few years. Then Jihoon came up with the idea of having a dinner with Hyunsuk whenever Junkyu was free, to which the latter agreed.

It was quarter to eleven when Junkyu finally said that he was feeling sleepy and that he'd probably be getting back to his hotel. Jihoon led them both back to _Magnum_ , and only when did they get there did Jihoon realize Junkyu had come in his car.

Standing in front of the cafe now, they hugged each other, bade each other goodbye. Then. . .

"I can use some company," he heard Junkyu mumble.

It came out so quietly that Jihoon thought maybe he misheard it. But when he asked Junkyu to repeat he said, he said instead, smiling, "Nothing, never mind. Bye."

Jihoon smiled, then waved, "Bye, Kyu."

As soon as Junkyu got inside his car, Jihoon himself hopped on his bike. But then he saw Junkyu got out of his car then walked up to him. Jihoon waited.

"I got something for you," said Junkyu, handing a flat box. Jihoon knew that box too well. "There was a store just inside the hotel that sold that. I remembered you. So I. . . bought it."

Jihoon didn't know what to say. He was flattered. But he was also feeling. . . something.

It was his cologne. And the very idea alone that Junkyu got him something as personal as this was doing things to his body. He wondered if Junkyu was aware of the implications it left on Jihoon. He knew Junkyu had always liked it. And Jihoon was suddenly brought back to that time when he and Junkyu almost had. . . almost _touched._

Thanking Junkyu, Jihoon watched as he hop in his car once again, then started the engine. Jihoon let Junkyu take off first then tailed after him. They both halted at the stoplight, across which two separate roads diverged. 

Jihoon peered through the visor of his helmet as Junkyu rolled down his window and said, loudly, "I have wine back in my room," then he smiled. When the light turned green, Junkyu smiled one last time then took off to the right. 

Jihoon blinked, hand gripping the handle bars, ready to take off to the other side of the road that led to his apartment. But this time, he thought he'd follow his heart.

Jihoon revved up his bike, then he rode on, taking the opposite street that led to Junkyu's hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Never dreamed this one would actually see the light of day. Bcos this was an idea of its own before I even started One Way Love. An idea of Junkyu and Jihoon meeting after many years, fumbling on old feelings, rekindling an old flame. But I could never seem to get it right then, bcos I didn't have a 'past' to build it on. So OWL was born. And now, I've returned to this idea. And it's become a story of its own now T.T I'm sooo grateful to have met u guys. And Jikyu T.T
> 
> Thank you so much for all the good things you've said about OWL despite it not being the most comfortable read. Angsty Jihoon & Junkyu are truly grateful <3 See you in the next one;)
> 
> Next Stop: Busan.


End file.
